


My insecure American cousin.

by wertherH



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 現代AU，瓦干達王子在父親的要求下前往美國進修，期間，他必須跟那個很久沒見的美國堂弟住在一起，他決心要找一個美國女友，但過程，似乎不太順利？





	1. Chapter 1

　　打從一開始，他就沒有要去美國的打算。即使父親向他提了好幾次，他都一一回絕了，三年前跟著爸爸去美國參加會議，短短一個禮拜的行程就讓他深有體悟，美國不是他的國家，太快的節奏，高速率的生活步調，旁人對話時不知輕重、甚至是粗魯的語調，他不討厭美國，他只是不喜歡，不喜歡那裡的人跟節奏。

　　Shuri為了這件事跟他冷戰，向來崇拜流行文化的小公主，在聽到了爸爸的提議時眼睛都亮了（＂我可以去拜訪你，哥哥。＂＂你可以買禮物給我！＂）但那名公主的興奮只維持了不到兩秒，就被T'Challa搖頭拒絕的樣子給打碎了，在餐桌上，他的妹妹用眼刀殺他，但絲毫沒有動作，直到父親與母親離開了飯廳，那個女孩才把拳頭砸在他的肩上。

　　他們冷戰了一個禮拜，期間T'Challa不斷的去實驗室找她，刻意出糗（或是不穿涼鞋），但他的好妹妹連看都不看他一眼，甚至在他不小心摔跤時都懶得拿手機出來拍。他不知道該怎麼辦，只好向Nakia求救，當時的他萬萬沒想到，這讓他與Shuri的冷戰劃上了句點。

　　當時是傍晚，他抵達Nakia的住所時太陽還沒落下，T'Challa要敲門的手都還沒舉起，眼前的門就打開了，那女孩揹著背包，手裡拖著一個箱，與站在門前的他直接撞上，「抱歉。」他伸手穩住那女孩，看著對方過量的行李，好奇心占了風頭，卻礙著面子沒有開口。

　　「T'Challa。」因為身高的差距，在這麼近的距離下，Nakia抬頭看著他，眼裡不知為何充滿了歉意，就這樣，兩人立在那僵持了許久，T'Challa才緩緩地開口：「我能問，你這是要去哪嗎？」Nakia低下頭，尷尬的氣氛讓他相當不自在。

　　他以為對方不打算開口了，但那女孩把提箱的手鬆開，緊緊的抓住了他的手臂，「我要離開這裡。」Nakia本身就相當熱愛旅行，去別的國家擔任志工，更是常有的事，正因為這女孩有一顆善良的心，才讓那時的T'Challa愛上了她。 

　　「去哪？」他問，口氣裡沒有一點質疑，只是單純的好奇與關心，但那女孩眼底的愧疚又更深了一些，她沒有直接回答，只是搖著頭「我要離開這裡，T'Challa，離開瓦干達，這世界上還有那麼多需要幫助的地方，我實在沒辦法坐視不管。」

　　「我早就下定決心，這不是一時興起。」他知道Nakia的固執，一旦做出決定，沒人能讓她改變心意，就是因為如此，才導致了他們分手，然而，現在眼前的這名女孩，與當時並無不同，都一樣頑固，堅守著那顆希望全世界都幸福的心，T'Challa抱住她，Nakia難得沒有抵抗，溫順地靠在他懷裡，「你要去多久？」

　　「我不知道。」他不確定，不確定她是真的不知道，還是出於憐憫所以沒有說出口，在那幾個字裡，藏了幾百種可能，然而，最有可能的那一種，就是再也不回來了。「好好照顧自己，T'Challa。」女孩掙開他的擁抱，鬆開了握著他手臂的手，她再度把箱提起，看著T'Challa的眼神充滿歉意，但沒有悔意，「別等我。」接著她走了，就這樣讓T'Challa傻站在原地。

　　事後他走進Shuri的實驗室裡，小公主連抬眼都不願意，專心的弄著手裡的玩意兒，T'Challa盯著自家妹妹的背影，過了好一會兒才開口：「Nakia走了。」他淡淡的說，心底沒有想像中的難過，Shuri幾乎是立刻丟下了手中的東西，扭過頭看向他。

　　緊皺著眉，下垂的嘴角，都透露出她的擔憂，「去哪？」女孩小聲地問，就好像過大的音量會傷到她的哥哥，「她離開了瓦干達。」他回道，比起向自己的妹妹抱怨，更像是在陳述一件事實，他沒有心痛，沒有難過，甚至有些──輕鬆。

　　對方的那一句＂別等我＂就像是魔咒，他知道母親一直期待他們復合，而父親也再三告訴他Nakia會是個完美的皇后，他被這些期許壓著，雖然沒有明說出口，但他總是在等待對方回心轉意的那一天，而現在，Nakia走了，不需要再等，他繫著瓦干達的心也能放鬆一些。

　　「噢，哥哥。」Shuri跳下椅子，衝向他的懷抱，T'Challa被自己的妹妹撞的有些不穩，但依舊緊緊的抱住了她，「我沒事。」他說，也不知道女孩有沒有聽出他語調裡的放鬆，Shuri抱緊他的腰，整張臉埋在他胸前，「你打算怎麼辦？」她的聲音悶悶的，說起話來像個十歲的小孩。

　　他打算怎麼辦？其實無論Nakia是否還在，都不會影響到他的日程，替父親整理公務，偶爾到邊境去和W'Kabi聚一聚，又或是跟妹妹一起泡在實驗室裡，不管那女孩在不在，都對他沒有影響──因為他們已經不再相愛。拍了拍Shuri的背，他緩緩拉開兩人的距離，眼前的公主穿著露出腹部的短衫，和一條緊身的黑褲，是他永遠都不能理解的流行時尚。

　　Shuri一雙黑眼睜的斗大，發亮的瞳仁轉著，一絲不漏的把自己哥哥的表情看在眼底，「你該去美國。」那女孩說，說話的語氣裡不帶一點玩笑或是調侃，「你不該把自己關在這裡，等你當了國王，你有大把的時間待在瓦干達。」

　　他只是笑，沒有說話，他妹妹的兩隻小手扯著他的衣領，玩著上頭根本不存在的線頭，「你知道的，找個美國女友之類的。」小公主嘟嘟囔囔的說著，嘴角揚起一抹調皮的笑，他知道這女孩是為他好，想開些玩笑來逗他開心。

　　他抓起在他胸前搗亂的手，親吻公主的指節。  
　　「你想要我帶什麼禮物回來給妳？」Shuri的黑眼又睜的更大了一些。

＊＊＊

　　他抵達美國的時候是晚上，大約七、八點，時間還不是太晚，長途飛行讓他的衣服發皺，襯衫和西裝上已經起了好幾個摺子，頭等艙的椅子是很舒適，但總讓人覺得睡的不太舒坦，T'Challa站在輸送帶邊，看著一樣又一樣行李從他眼前溜過。

　　他是獨自前來的，辦手續及整理行李不過才花了他一個禮拜的時間，美其名是來進修，但父親替他安排的行程，怎麼看都像是來旅遊（又或是大學課表的緊實程度根本沒有達到他的標準），Okoye再三向他提議要帶保鑣，但T'Challa很肯定自己能夠照顧自己，也不想要像個有特權的貴族，跟自己的貼身侍衛黏在一起。

　　直到登機的前一刻，Okoye都沒有放棄堅持，是父親厲聲的說詞才打消了侍衛隊隊長的念頭。於是，他站在這，一個人，等著不知何時會來的行李，站在一堆白人之間，像個突出的信號，看著輸送帶的時候，他不小心走了神，但當一隻手抓住他的肩頭時，他馬上反應過來，扭頭抓住那個人的手腕，還沒發動攻勢，對方先一步放開了他的手，反握住了他的手心。

　　「王子殿下。」眼前的黑人，說話的語氣不是他所熟悉的瓦干達口音，而是相當道地的美國腔調，那人眼底帶著笑意，嘴角扯著一個歪斜的微笑，對方的面容，讓他覺得有些熟悉。

　　他看了眼對方握著他的手，一枚皇家戒指戴在那人的中指上，他這才抬頭，對方跟他差不多高，他一抬頭就跟那人對上了眼，眼前的人穿著的風格，是Shuri會喜歡的調調，一件過大的牛仔外套，圓框眼鏡掛在那人的鼻樑上。

　　「N'Jadaka。」他下意識的叫出口，那人只是挑眉，嘴角那抹歪斜的笑看起來不是那麼真心，「Nah,just Erik.」Erik放開他的手，不著痕跡的在自己的衣服上抹了一下，指了指腳邊的東西，T'Challa順著他指的方向看去，是他的行李，上頭掛著一隻巨大的犀牛玩偶，非常顯眼。

　　T'Challa有些困窘，不知道是否要解釋那個玩偶的來歷（當然是Shuri掛的）還是要對眼前突然出現的堂弟提出他的疑問。他們上一次見面，是十年前，在N'Jobu叔叔的葬禮上，當時的他年紀還小，也沒跟N'Jadaka說上幾句話，只是事到如今他永遠都不明白，為何N'Jadaka不跟他們回家，或許是他把自己的疑問都寫在了臉上，Erik看著他好一會兒才開口，「你老爹沒告訴你，你在美國這段期間都得跟我住一起？」

　　沒有，爸爸還真的是一個字都沒有提，但面對Erik尖銳的目光，他也不想多說什麼，只是點頭，彎腰提起自己的行李，「謝謝。」他微笑。眼前的人看起來有點驚訝，但也沒有多說甚麼，只是推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，「那我們走吧，王子殿下。」

＊＊＊

　　老實說，他很訝異，除了被自己突如的堂弟嚇了一跳，更多是對於那個人的成長感到吃驚，雖然十年前的記憶已經模糊不清，但他很清楚的記得那時候的N'Jadaka，又矮又瘦弱，絕不是現在眼前這名成熟男人的樣子，寬闊的肩膀包裹在鬆垮的衣服下，雖帶著眼鏡，但卻一點也沒有文弱的氣質，髮型似乎是時下流行的樣子，編成粗辮的黑髮隨意的散在一邊。

　　「看到你喜歡的東西了嗎？（See anything you like?）」對方問，視線沒有從眼前的路況移開，T'Challa點頭後才發覺對方看不到他的表情，「幾年不見，你變了很多，N'Ja、Erik。」對方短暫的向他瞟了一眼，聳聳肩，「變的可不只是我，殿下。」一個紅燈讓Erik停下了車速不慢的跑車，那人轉過頭來，鏡片後的黑眼掃過他的全身，那人勾起嘴角，微笑的模樣有種難以言喻的慵懶。

　　看著對方的笑臉，他也忍不住微笑，想起自己妹妹調皮搗蛋的樣子「在我到美國之前，Shuri──我的妹妹，希望我能在美國找個女朋友。」

　　「瓦干達的女人不能滿足王子的需求？」對方有些諷刺的語調讓他有些不適，但他知道，Erik畢竟是在美國長大，自然不懂瓦干達對女人的尊重且景仰，他沒有直接回答對方的問題，只是用另一個話題，圓融的回了過去：「或許你可以給我一點追求美國女孩的建議。」

　　Erik看著他，眼底突然沒了笑意，過了好一會兒才開口：「別擔心，Cuz（堂哥）。」  
　　「那些女人一見到你……」對方向他的褲襠瞟了一眼。

　　至於後半段的話，全在Erik踩下油門的那一刻，被引擎聲蓋了過去。他沒聽清，不代表他希望對方再說一次，T'Challa沒有開口，扭過頭去看窗外來來回回的行車，Erik低笑了一聲，「希望我粗俗的用詞沒讓您不快，尊貴的王子。」這句話有種強烈的疏離感，對方的語氣又十分的酸澀，那抹未達眼底的笑從剛剛就沒從那人嘴角落下。

　　他是該不快，但他不快的不是Erik粗魯的語調，也不是他的用詞，而是對方一口一個的殿下、王子，在瓦干達，他已習慣了別人對他的尊稱，但對於這個還認識不到一小時的堂弟，這些稱呼倒是越聽越像是種汙辱，他看向Erik，對方臉上的表情看不出情緒，但肯定不是愉快，或許這個多年沒見的堂弟，並沒有特別思念他。

　　「叫我T'Challa就好。」他淡淡的說，而Erik沒有朝他看第二眼，只是直視眼前的道路，沒有說話。

＊＊＊

　　他們抵達目的地已經是一個小時後，Erik住在布魯克林區的一棟公寓裡，樓層不高，他們倆一起爬上樓梯的時候，誰都沒有開口說話，直到Erik掏出鑰匙開門，似乎想開口說什麼，但張著的嘴一下就閉上了，打開門，眼前是一間單人格局的套房，整個空間沒有牆壁間隔，床鋪就在落地窗的邊上，而開放式的廚房就在整個房間的右邊。

　　不亂，若要認真來說甚至有些整齊過頭，整個房間就像是從Shuri喜歡的雜誌裡跳出來，Erik脫下鞋，穿著襪子就直接踩在了地上，對方走向冰箱，打開拉門，探了進去，T'Challa把皮鞋整齊的擺在一邊，即使穿著襪子，踩在木質地上的腳依舊有點冷，「吃嗎？」他抬頭，Erik從冷凍櫃裡拿出了微波披薩。

　　點點頭，他脫下西裝外套，有點不知道該如何是好，Erik彎了彎嘴角，很明顯又是一抹嘲諷的笑，「丟沙發上吧。」T'Challa隨手把外套掛在了椅背上，朝Erik所在的地方走去，雖然是開放式廚房，但其實整個空間並不大，流理臺邊就是用餐的飯桌，桌面的大小只夠容納兩個人，Erik已經坐在了椅子上，翹著腳，低頭滑手機。

　　T'Challa有些拘謹的坐到了那人的身邊，可能是空間太小，也有可能是他倆的體積太大，他總覺得兩人之間的距離很近。過了約莫一分鐘，微波爐嗶嗶響起，Erik才抬起頭，兩人差點撞在了一起，幸虧T'Challa反應快，先一步穩住了對方的肩膀。

　　對方沒有多做表示，只是起身把披薩取出，Erik很快就拿了一片，心不在焉的吃了起來，T'Challa看著對方熟練的動作，心想，這個遠在美國的堂弟，這些年來究竟是怎麼照顧自己的，他想關心，但不知道該如何開口，而Erik嚼著嘴裡的東西，悠悠的說：「如果你吃不慣，我可以叫外賣。」對方頓了頓，眉毛挑起，「只怕外賣也不合你的胃口。」

　　「沒這回事。」T'Challa伸手去拿，也不知道是角度問題，還是他本身就不習慣吃這類的食物，那塊披薩才剛被拿起，上頭的配料就隨著起司全部掉回了盒子裡，而他拿著餅皮的那隻手，是放回去也不是，拿起來也不是。他楞在原地，怎麼也沒想到他的堂弟會大笑出聲。

　　「God，T'Challa，你一直都這麼笨手笨腳的嗎？」他想說沒有，不是，他平時不會這樣出糗（除非他刻意），他同時也注意到，Erik終於開口叫了他的名字，他想反駁，像是平常與Shuri鬥嘴那樣應對回去，但他沒有，只是看著對方的笑臉，接過那人遞來的叉子。

　　他說：「謝謝。」  
　　而Erik看起來比剛才放鬆了許多。

＊＊＊

　　Erik幾乎不跟他說話，有的就是一兩句調侃，極少數的時候會笑，但更多的時候還是那抹不真心的壞笑，在這開放式格局的家裡，可沒有客房，就連他的衣物，都是Erik清了半個衣櫥給他才勉勉強強的把行李收拾乾淨，接近十二點時，Erik帶他去了浴室，他還在心底鬆了口氣──幸好浴室是有隔間的。

　　而一整天下來，高溫的熱水打在他的皮膚上，一下就放鬆了他整天繃緊的神經，沒想到才過幾個小時，他就已經有點想念自家妹妹，和瓦干達乾燥宜人的氣候，不知道過了多久，等他終於心滿意足的從浴室走出（當然了，穿著睡衣），Erik已經倒在床上睡著了，脫去了外套，但身上穿的依舊是剛剛外出的服裝。

　　他應該要把對方叫醒，但那人縮著身子埋頭倒在床鋪裡的樣子，還真有點像家鄉的大貓，一個六英尺高的大男人，把自己縮成一團，T'Challa看了看床鋪，那張king size的大床肯定還容得下一個人，但他又不想貿然的跟對方睡在一起──突然間，手機鈴聲響起，T'Challa一下就認出了Shuri替自己設的專屬鈴聲，他走到沙發邊，從那件被他遺忘已久的西服外套的口袋中掏出那個長方形的玩意兒（他還不喜習慣用美國的通訊器）。

　　一按下接通，他先是看向了沉睡的那人，確定對方沒有被吵醒後，他才把手機貼向耳朵，「哥哥！」Shuri音量略大的呼喊立刻從另一頭傳來，他嘆了口氣，「Shuri。」小公主被他無奈的語調逗笑，「美國行第一天，看上任何小妞了嗎？」

　　「Shuri！」他低聲警告，但女孩只是嘻嘻笑了起來，「我這才到美國三小時，你就希望我睡在別人的床上了？」他小聲的調侃回去，Shuri哈哈笑了幾聲才又開口：「所以，老哥，你到飯店了嗎？我聽爸爸說他替你安排了一個很好的住處。」

　　T'Challa抬頭環視了一眼，的確，這個空間相當舒適，以格局來說甚至比飯店更好，但這個地方終究不是飯店──「我現在跟N'Jadaka住在一起。」

　　「N'Jadaka？你是說死掉的N'Jobu叔叔的兒子？」那女孩毫不修飾的說詞讓他想翻白眼，又看了一眼Erik，那人依舊一動也不動的躺在那，「是＂過世的＂N'Jobu叔叔。」他糾正道，然後接著說：「是的，我現在跟他住在一起。」

　　「哼──說不定你可以叫他介紹一些妞兒給你認識。」他嘆氣，時差所帶來的疲憊感真讓他無法招架公主的活力，「不了。」他說，趕在Shuri能發話前接著說：「時候不早了，我該去休息。」他知道，即使Shuri沒有開口，他也能聽到那女孩腦袋裡幾百個問題正在嘰嘰喳喳的作響，或許是他聽起來真的十分疲累，又或是Shuri良心發現，對方決定放他一馬。

　　「好吧。」女孩嘟噥的說：「晚安，老哥，愛你。」雖然那女孩語調很含糊，聽起來甚至像是敷衍，但他知道Shuri就是這樣的性格，表達關心的方總是有些彆扭，「別熬夜，聽爸爸的話，別惹媽媽生氣──我也愛你。」Shuri又嘟囔了一句，他沒有聽清，但那女孩已經掛了電話。

　　他站在沙發邊，把手機放回了外套裡，想著今晚大概是要在沙發上──「真的不用？」Erik低沉慵懶的聲音從床舖那傳來，他扭頭過去，對方還躺在床上，只是用手撐著頭，衣服的下襬掀起一小塊，露出了那人的腹部，隱約能看到黑色的刺青印在那人深褐色的肌膚上。

　　T'Challa歪著頭，不太理解對方在說什麼，Erik低笑了一聲，「介紹妞兒給你？你有自信自己能找到什麼好貨色？」好吧──或許他控制了自己說話的音量，但他可沒辦法控制Shuri的，Erik翻了個身，仰躺著，兩隻手墊在腦後。

　　「不了。」他又拒絕了一次，或許他是有這個打算，但他希望一切都是順其自然，強求的事物總是落得不好的結果，若他在美國的這幾個月都無法遇見適合的對象，那也都是命運的安排，Erik緩緩從床上爬起，似乎是覺得無趣，抓了抓後頸就往浴室走去。

　　「你可以睡床──」那人的聲音從浴室門後傳來，「要是讓國王知道我讓你睡沙發……」他知道對方肯定又說了什麼胡話，只是浴室蓮蓬頭的聲音實在太大，他也沒有認真在聽。T'Challa看著那張大床，內心又交戰了一陣子。

　　是的，他們是堂兄弟，嚴格來說是家人，對於家人T'Challa總是更放縱一些、更寵溺一點，他也不是沒有跟Shuri睡在同一張床上過，但是Erik──他跟Erik已經十年沒見了，關係陌生的不得了，雖是有血緣的家人，但卻陌生的連朋友都稱不上。他低頭看了眼沙發，看起來足夠舒適，但是──他實在是累得不得了，只想好好睡一覺。

　　走向那張大床，他拋開王子的形象直接撲進了床墊裡，他知道這張床不是最高級，要比他在瓦干達家裡的還要廉價許多，但它足夠溫暖、柔軟，他整個人陷進了軟墊中，抱住其中一個枕頭，上頭有肥皂的香氣，和一種難以言語的味道──如太陽般柔軟的氣道。

　　迷糊之間，他聽見另一個人的輕笑，抬起頭，Erik站在床邊，全身只穿了一件灰色長褲，「躺的還舒服嗎？Cuz？」毛巾掛在那人的肩上，而對方光裸的上身把那些黑色的圖騰表露無遺，動物的圖騰，和如豹般的點點斑紋，覆蓋了那人的全身，像是家鄉的黑豹，那些紋路隨著那人的動作起伏，在昏暗的燈光下閃亮。

　　Erik隨意把毛巾丟在了椅子上，「讓開。」T'Challa又往旁邊挪了一點，好讓對方爬上床，Erik躺在左側，背對著他，對方隨手按了床頭旁的按鈕，燈就暗了下來，這樣的科技在瓦干達很普及，只是看到美國也有這樣的設計還是讓他有些驚奇（雖然他沒有表現出來）。

　　看著那人緊繃的肩膀，他知道Erik還沒睡，「謝謝你的慷慨，Erik。」T'Challa低聲的說，濃厚的睡意又讓他的聲音更低啞了一些，「謝謝你願意收留我。」對方沒有回話，但看起來放鬆了許多，打從一開始，他就能看出Erik充滿防備心的舉動，只有少數的時候才真正的放鬆。

　　那人的背上，也布滿了黑豹斑紋，一點一點，融於那人深色的肌膚之下，唯有在光照的時候才能看清那些痕跡，他不禁想問，這些刺青是什麼意思，但他沒有開口。

　　「晚安。」抑住撫上對方後背的衝動，T'Challa輕聲地說。  
　　然後他在抵達美國的第四個小時，睡在了別人的床上。

＊＊＊

　　呼吸困難，T'Challa眨眨眼，外頭的光線豪不留情的從落地窗射了進來，他下意識的想確認現在的時間，卻發現自己被釘在了床上動彈不得，胸前有什麼重物壓住了他──噢對，他已經在美國了，跟Erik住在一起，所以──

　　他低下頭，正好把臉埋進了對方的頭髮之中，Erik嘟囔了一聲，那顆腦袋在T'Challa胸前動了動，對方臉上的鬍子蹭的他有點癢，又躺了好一會兒，他才漸漸清醒過來，依時差來說，瓦干達那邊依舊是晚上，也難怪睡了一覺，他卻感覺身體昏昏沉沉。

　　那人的體溫很高，要說暖，其實有點熱，Erik的後背隨著平穩的呼吸起伏，像是隻趴在他身上的黑豹，但那人除了把頭壓在了T'Challa的胸上，四肢依舊捲起，很久以前，Nakia曾和他說過，會在睡覺時捲縮成一團的人都相當沒安全感。

　　他在想是否要把Erik叫醒，但叫醒對方的風險實在太大，他想讓Erik多放鬆一會兒。於是T'Challa放輕了動作，悄悄把那人的頭移開，期前Erik發出了幾聲厭煩的低吼，卻沒有醒來的跡象，等他順利移到床邊，Erik已經恢復了背對著他的那個姿勢。

　　在金黃的陽光底下，那些刺青是那麼的顯眼，一路從後頸沿著背脊蜿蜒到灰色的衣料之中，他好奇，那些刺青是止於上身，還是──在他意識到前，他已經碰了，手指撫過那些豹紋，那人的皮膚很滑，沾染墨色的地方會微微凸起，他的手指停在了下腰，沒有繼續移動的打算。

　　「怎麼停了。」T'Challa抽回手，而Erik轉身面向他，那些被子若有似無的蓋在他身上，遮掩著他光裸的上身，Erik緩緩張開眼，深褐的瞳色卻在陽光下閃著金光，「不繼續嗎？T'Challa？」Erik抓住了他懸在半空中的手，直接貼在了自己的胸前。

　　T'Challa頓時覺得有些困窘，甚至是害羞（Shuri：老天，瓦干達的王子居然害羞了？），可能是剛睡醒，對方的心跳隨著呼吸起伏，並不快，Erik笑了起來，跟昨天充滿戒備的樣子截然不同，聲音也比平時更加慵懶，帶點剛醒時的沙啞與粗糙，那人的刺青在他掌心之下，像一個又一個燒燙的痕跡，燒的他指尖發熱。

　　他沒有收手，反而沿著肌肉的曲線描畫，從胸前，一路滑到了腹部，那人像隻被摸肚子的大貓，輕嘆了一聲，粉色的軟舌舔了舔那雙厚唇，在這不熱的氣溫下，溫度似乎又升高了一些。

　　直到他開口問了那個問題，他不該問的那個問題，「這些刺青有什麼涵意嗎？」Erik的身體在他的掌心下僵住，剛剛輕鬆、睡的有些迷糊的樣子瞬間消失的無影無蹤，Erik沒有退開，但T'Challa相當自覺地收回了手，「Why will you care？」那人聲音低啞、冷靜，但語氣卻相當尖銳，一下就把他堵的啞口無言，Erik背向他，恢復了防備姿態，抱著被子整個人縮成一團。

　　T'Challa坐在那，大概過了五分鐘才意識到自己究竟做了什麼。

　　以外貌而言，Erik的確有相當引人注目的外表，說話的語氣也是像在挑逗般的撩人，那人有一副戰士的體魄，若在瓦干達肯定會受到人民的敬重，但無論Erik有多吸引人，對方都是他的堂弟，雖不願承認，不過T'Challa知道，自己在Erik身邊，總是有些笨拙，他做不出與官員外交時那副官腔的口吻，也做不到與Shuri打鬧時那種兄妹的親密。

　　就像Erik忽冷忽熱的態度，他們之間的溫度不是直降冰點，就是直升沸騰，他抵達美國不過一夜，就把自己作為王子的自恃給忘了一半，或許是多年跟著父親外交的經驗，T'Challa一眼就能看出，他與Erik並不適合當朋友，他們沒有恨著彼此就已經很不錯了。

　　他抬頭確認時間，心不在焉地想著是否要去大學報到，但其實內心掛念的是，他究竟該拿這個堂弟如何是好。

＊＊＊

　　「有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」T'Challa轉過頭，一位金髮碧眼的女子站在他身後，他挑起眉。「噢呃、對不起，唐突了，你是來進修的留學生──對吧？」那女人歪了歪頭，嘴角彎著一抹親切且甜美的微笑，「我是Linda。」她伸出手。

　　T'Challa回握，露出了自己最熟練的官方笑容，「T'Challa。」

　　今天早上發生的事幾乎要讓他後悔自己來美國的決定，還沒後悔，但也快了。Erik就只是躺在哪，也不刻意裝睡，但就是不願再跟T'Challa說話，最後他只好默默更衣，獨自打車前往布魯克林學院，光是找到學生事務處就花了他一些時間，幸好他只需要前來報到就好，沒有其他手續。

　　「如果你接下來有課的話，我可以幫你帶路。」

　　那女人再度開口，看起來有些尷尬，雪白的肌膚染上了紅暈，跟自己豪邁的妹妹比，完全不同，跟他人生中遇過的所有女人，都相差太多。「不必麻煩。」他淡然的說，對方的失望全寫在了臉上，「我很感謝你的協助，Linda。」對方笑了笑，咬著下唇，眼看T'Challa準備轉身就走，她拉住了他的衣袖，這個場景要是被Okoye瞧見，只怕她得少條胳膊。

　　「等等──」對方又站近了點，「呃、還是我可以帶你去附近逛逛，轉角有一間我常去的咖啡廳，你、你喝過咖啡嗎？」他喝過，他當然喝過了，Shuri本身就是咖啡因成癮症的患者，雖然他不愛咖啡的苦味，但Nakia還和他在一起時，常常泡給他喝，「不了，我不怎麼喜歡喝咖啡。」對方的問題難免有些奇怪，但他知道對方沒有惡意。

　　「還是──」Linda低下頭，往自己的包包裡掏出手機，「我們可以交換號碼，要是你之後有任何問題的話，都可以打給我、或是傳簡訊。」他正想拒絕，但門邊口哨聲先引起了他的注意力，Erik靠在門邊，頭髮就跟他剛起床時一樣凌亂，那人穿了一件深綠色的夾克，裡頭的黑色上衣遮去了所有肌膚，然而只有T'Challa知道底下是什麼景色。

　　「Linda。」Erik走了過來，嘴裡叫的卻不是他的名字，「手腳很快啊。」他的堂弟對著那女人一笑，Linda立刻咬著下唇，修整俐落的眉緊緊皺在了一起，但Erik只是從背後靠了上來，整個人貼在了T'Challa的身上，把下巴墊在了他的肩上，呼出的熱氣全撒在他的頸邊，「快啊，不是想試試白人嗎？」那人在他耳邊低聲地說，伸手搶過Linda的手機。

　　「我保證，你們要幹的時候，我會乖乖在外面等。」對方說話的語氣還有些無辜，本想發怒的T'Challa突然什麼話都說不出口，只能眼睜睜的看著Erik把他在美國用的號碼輸進去，那女孩接過手機，還想說些什麼，但T'Challa已經轉過頭（他們兩個真的很近）對Erik說：「你記得我的號碼？」

　　他的堂弟先是露出了一個古怪的表情，但很快就偽裝成了無所謂的笑，「只是一串數字。」接著他就走了，而T'Challa只能匆匆向Linda點頭後跟上對方的腳步。

　　被牽著鼻子走，這可不是T'Challa常做的事，但遇到Erik時他總是不知道該怎麼辦才好，「你在這裡做什麼？」他問，語氣裡帶了點命令的口吻，那人沒有轉頭看他，甚至沒有停下腳步。對方就這樣自顧自地往前走，T'Challa停了下來，突然覺得一陣火。

　　「我以為我們可以和平共處。」他的音量不大，卻在空蕩的走廊內迴響，這時Erik才停下了腳步，沒有扭頭看他，但他能夠想到對方彎起的嘴角，「有血緣不代表我們需要相親相愛。」

　　「你今天早上可不是那麼說的。」他知道他不該提，那本來就是場錯誤，但對方慵懶放鬆的樣子是那麼的──他可忘不了，Erik低笑一聲，終於轉身面向了他，那人朝他走近，直到兩人之間的距離不過幾釐米。「不然你想怎樣？」對方的眼睛在鏡片後幾乎是全黑。

　　「給你一個吻，好增進我們的＂兄弟＂情誼？」他的堂弟笑出了聲，笑意卻沒有達到眼底，對方的手在他胸前拍了兩下，「是這樣嗎？T'Challa？」那人側過頭，豐厚的唇離他那麼近，「只是摸摸而已。」Erik輕笑，放在他胸口的手，一路滑到後腰。

　　「沒什麼大不了。」對方的吐息，全撒在他臉上，他甚至能聞到Erik後頸擦的香水，又或是那人本身散發出的麝香，他的手才剛伸出，對方卻往後退，讓他的手尷尬地停在空中，Erik對他眨眨眼，聲音突然變得又低又啞：「Linda喜歡大傢伙。」

　　「你可別讓她失望了。」他的堂弟扯了扯嘴角，接著轉身就走，就如同出現時一樣，令人感到莫名其妙。

＊＊＊

　　他事後才知道Erik是他的輔導員，其實報到的那一天他的堂弟要與他一同出現才對，或許是對方事後接到了學校的來電，才特意去學生事務處找他，又或是對方就是如此的神出鬼沒，來去自如，他和學校反應過了──他不需要輔導，課表上的課程他就算閉著雙眼都能高空飛過，但校方依舊堅持，說是瓦干達的王子就該被學院最優秀的學生照顧。

　　沒人知道他們是堂兄弟，而T'Challa也沒親口提起，總覺得一說出口他們之間的關係只會變得更加詭異。而那個傳說中的輔導員也從沒為他費心。對方早出晚歸，他們見面的次數甚至要比那名叫Linda的女孩還要少（他一個禮拜會見到Linda三次，每一次對方都會試著約他出門），只有在非常少數的時候，T'Challa會在醒來時感到胸口的沉重，Erik如第一天那般毫無自覺的躺在他胸口。

　　只要有一點動靜，對方就會直接移開──有時候T'Challa甚至會想，Erik躺在他身上的這個行為，究竟是無心的還是故意為之。但那都不重要，這一趟美國行要比他想像中的更不愉快，若不是心底那股頑固的堅持在搞鬼，他大概早早就搭上了飛回瓦干達的私人專機。

　　這一天也並無不同，他早上起來時Erik已經從公寓裡消失了，當他漱洗完畢，走入廚房時桌上只有一杯冷掉的咖啡，王子是不喝冷咖啡的──但只要一想到他充滿戒心的堂弟突如其來的善意，他就會猶豫一陣，接著一口喝掉那杯變味的苦澀。

　　Shuri說他這是被下藥了，在瓦干達哪有人敢對王子如此放肆，就連他的親妹妹也會在惡作劇之後道歉，只有Erik是例外，少數幾次見到面，T'Challa張著嘴，卻是半句話也說不出口，他親愛的妹妹毫不掩飾的大笑，說這世界除了Nakia，沒見過誰讓他這樣苦惱。

　　他放下手中空掉的咖啡杯，心想著櫥櫃裡應該還有幾盒未開封的麥片（美國唯一讓人留戀的就是巧克力脆餅麥片），他才剛轉身要開啟櫥櫃，公寓的門倒是先打開了。T'Challa下意識的轉過頭，唯一能看見的就是他堂弟被扯到腰上的外套。

　　還有──那雙掛在Erik腰上的腿，從這個角度他看不見臉，但對方穿著網襪，高跟鞋的細根尖的像是Okoye藏在手套裡用來暗殺的刺刀，他的堂弟與那人擁吻著，兩隻手托住了對方的臀部，穩穩的將那人掌握在手中。

　　那些吻既粗暴又毫無節奏，Erik用一只手，就把那件衣不蔽體的短裙撕破，藍色的亮片小短裙瞬間變成了地上的一塊破布，他的堂弟邁開步伐，將那位女士壓在餐桌上，壓在了T'Challa的面前──「你還沒出門？」Erik低聲的說，也不費心從那雜亂的吻中抽身。

　　女人張開眼，眼邊全是妝容花掉的黑色痕跡，他這時能明顯聞到兩人身上的酒氣，那個人兩隻手扯著Erik早已亂掉的髒辮，「我怎麼不知道你公寓裡還有別人？」對方調笑的說，語氣是Shuri常看的美國實境秀內那種自以為撩人的音調（他的妹妹會大笑，以為T'Challa沒聽見她那聲小小的婊子），他挑起眉，對方的眼被酒精蒙上了一層灰。

　　他還沒能把話說出口，那位女士就先開口了，「想一起加入嗎？親愛的？」他對著T'Challa眨眼，一邊把廉價的口紅印留在Erik的脖子上，他直接無視了對方毫無羞恥的邀請，直直看向自己的堂弟，「如果你有盡到輔導員的責任的話，你會知道我今天早上的課已經取消了，改成小組自由作業。」他的堂弟勾起嘴角，終於停下了親吻，任由對方在他頸邊留下記號。

　　「誰說我不知道──我還知道這堂課上你跟Linda一組，老天，那婊子真的很想要你。」Erik站直身子，把那位女士壓在桌面上，一隻手掐住對方的咽喉，那人沒有哀嚎，反倒發出了一聲興奮的呻吟，「我還知道她終於把你約了出去，為了那＂小組作業＂，我只是估錯了時間。」

　　Erik舔舔唇，那些紅印讓他的嘴唇看起來又紅又腫，「我以為瓦干達好學生會想早點出門＂做作業＂。」T'Challa沒有說話，只是垂下眼看著對方濕紅的雙唇，在他移開視線之前，Erik已經靠了過來，那人戲謔地看著他，「怎麼了？哥？」

　　Shuri說的沒錯，他大概是被下藥了，他看著對方的嘴，腦裡全是不該有的念頭，而比起那兩人在他面前上演的親熱，對方叫他哥的語氣更叫人情緒高漲，他的腦海一片混亂，未來的國王為了這一點親暱而喪失了思考能力。

　　他歪過頭，咬住那人的下唇，接著向前，把自己的唇貼上，張嘴，而Erik瞪大了眼，卻沒有推開他。他的舌頭探了進去，舔過對方的齒間，香菸和酒精，他啃咬那人的嘴唇，一個細柔卻又粗暴的吻，結束不過十秒的時間。

　　T'Challa退開時，他的堂弟還是一臉難以置信，瓦干達王子故作鎮定，但心底其實早已向自己判了死刑，他伸手抹去對方嘴角的唾液，接著轉身，拿起沙發上的大衣，離開了那間公寓，只有天知道，在他離開後的五分鐘，Erik咬破了那女人的嘴角，發出一聲挫敗的低吼，也不管對方是不是只剩一條丁字褲與網襪，就把對方趕了出去。

＊＊＊

　　他走出公寓的時候腳上還穿著室內拖鞋，外型上與涼鞋沒差多少（都是黑色的）但要是被Shuri看見了，那女孩肯定又要對他一陣抱怨，他冷靜的思考究竟要不要回頭換上自己的皮鞋，但這個想法很快就被他否定了──只是現在的他寧願考慮這種無關緊要的事，也不想正視自己剛剛吻了Erik的事實，那人的唇相當柔軟，在鼻息之間會發出只有他聽得見的低吟。

　　T'Challa搖頭，開始在大衣口袋裡搜尋自己的手機──他相信此刻的Shuri正閒閒無事的在實驗室裡閒晃，他的妹妹能馬上幫他訂一張回國的機票（或是讓Okoye開專機來接他），檢查胸前最後一個暗袋，豹神在上，他並沒有把手機忘在公寓裡。

　　按下通話鍵，打給他妹妹的電話很快就通了，而瓦干達的小公主也在第三聲鈴響時接起了電話，「嘿！老哥。」對方的聲音聽起來莫名有活力，而T'Challa只是張著嘴，卻什麼話也說不出口，「你打給我並不是因為想我，對吧？」Shuri調侃的說，很顯然他聰明的妹妹已經猜到了什麼，「你跟Erik吵架了？還是你終於遇到了一個美艷動人的小妞？」

　　他抿緊雙唇，過了好幾秒才憋出一句，「我只是想你。」而電話那頭的人馬上爆出了一聲大笑，「哥，你真的很不善常說謊。」T'Challa嘆了口氣──或許他不該打給他妹妹的，Shuri有時候真的聰明到有些討厭，「你就不能直接幫我訂一張回國的機票嗎？」

　　「半途而廢可不是瓦干達王子的作風──除非你告訴我發生了什麼事。」T'Challa低下頭，姿態完全不像瓦干達那個威風的王子，他身上穿的還是睡衣，站在布魯克林的街上看起來狼狽的不得了。「我與Erik的確發生了一些事，他大概不想再見到我了。」

　　「──啥事？你上了他的女人？」  
　　「不、我不可能做那種事。」

　　一陣沉默，他不用想都能感覺到自己妹妹在電話那頭尖銳的目光，「如果不是那樣，那你最好趕緊把事實吐出來，老哥。」

　　「我親了他。」他的聲音幾乎細不可聞，但這麼件大事是不可能躲過對方的耳朵的，他預期Shuri會更驚訝一些。但他妹妹只是發出了一聲哼笑，「哼──所以你是對男人有興趣的？」他皺起眉，後悔的情緒只是更加猛烈，Shuri真是一點幫助也沒有：「我一直以為你比較喜歡M'Baku那類的──但我也不知道現在N'Jadaka變成怎樣……」

　　「夠了。」他妹妹一瞬間閉上了嘴，T'Challa掩著自己發疼的腦袋，「Shuri，幫我訂回國的機票，或是讓Okoye開專機來接我。」他妹妹沒有回應他的要求，語氣裡沒有絲毫畏懼，反而還帶了點調皮的語調，「你為什麼親他？」

　　他感覺自己像那些美國肥皂劇的女主角──都怪Shuri晚餐時間總是一邊吃飯一邊看那些沒營養的戲劇，「我不──」

　　「他引誘你？你受不了誘惑？老天──我現在真的很好奇，畢竟瓦干達的王子可是很有自制力的。」他想掛電話，但他知道這不是個好主意，尤其他手上這支手機基本上是Shuri研發的，「我沒有失控。」他有些心虛地說，連自己都不相信那些語句。

　　「你真是一點幫助也沒有。」T'Challa低聲地抱怨道，而瓦干達的小公主只是笑，「我一直覺得你對N'Jadaka太好了，他簡直不把你當回事──記得我們之前看的那部戲嗎？說不定你只是討厭他的自大，所以下意識想要做一些讓他生氣的事。」

　　他不可能這麼幼稚，但他最好別反駁他妹妹說的話，「那我該怎麼辦？」  
　　「找個女人轉移注意力？」

　　「或是再親他一次。」

＊＊＊

　　他就不該對Shuri抱有期待的，他妹妹根本就把他這趟美國行當成一場實境秀在看，或許在他看不到的地方，Shuri甚至還準備了汽水和爆米花──那兩個建議都相當荒謬，但被逼到絕境的王子也只能選擇其中一項實行，而那絕對不是再親Erik一次。

　　回到公寓裡的時候那個女人已經消失了，Erik坐在沙發上無聊的轉著電視，連看都不看他一眼，T'Challa走到衣櫃旁開始更衣，卻一直感覺到自己背後若有似無的炙熱視線，他穿上自己常穿的襯衫，接著再次套上那件大衣。

　　轉過身，他堂弟沒有關上電視，但此刻卻坐在床邊，對方抓了抓後腦，一臉的煩躁與不安，那人開口，而瓦干達的王子一時驚慌地打斷了對方沒說出口的話「或許你是該介紹對象給我認識。」Erik挑起眉，「好確保今天發生的＂意外＂不會再度產生。」

　　Erik扯了扯嘴角，從床邊起身，他一步步走向T'Challa，這不知為何讓他想起他們之前在學校走廊上的那次談話，對方也是這樣逼近他，「為什麼？你不喜歡嗎？」看似認真，但他能明顯聽出對方語調裡的嘲諷。「我還以為你很享受。」

　　對方伸手幫他整了整衣領，他們之間的距離不過幾釐米，他已經開始想念親吻對方的感覺了，Erik的唇幾乎柔軟的不可思議，他想要用舌撫平上頭每一個乾燥的唇紋，「有時候我真的很想撕裂你那張虛偽的臉。」說完，Erik放開他的衣領，從口袋裡掏出香菸。

　　燃起的菸草味很快就沾染了整個空間，「你想找女人？」他堂弟尖銳地問，聽起來相當不屑，「問問Linda吧，他幾個朋友都是欠人操的婊子。」若在平常，他早就對自己堂弟粗俗的用語感到頭疼，只是這一次，他只是呆呆愣在原地，任由Erik將白煙吐在他臉上。

　　「還不出門嗎？可別讓Linda久等了，哥哥。」

＊＊＊

　　這一早發生的＂意外＂，的確讓他快遲到了，但Erik那尖銳的提醒只是變相地將他趕出公寓而已──這可不是一名瓦干達王子該得到的待遇，但目前無依無靠的T'Challa也只能慢慢走向與Linda約好的咖啡廳，那女孩站在門口四處張望，看見T'Challa時臉上綻發出明亮的微笑。

　　令他意外的是，Linda並沒有如Erik所說的那般……不堪，或許那女孩對瓦干達是有一些誤解，但對方舉止優雅，說話方式也相當得體，他們的作業很快就完成了（雖然一半要仰賴T'Challa的智慧），瓦干達的王子雖想盡早離開，但卻礙於不想見到Erik的心情，而在座位上坐立難安。

　　Linda看起來也與他一樣不安，但那女孩的不安與他的情況可無法相提並論，「呃──」對方開口，而腦子裡只有自己堂弟的T'Challa先行打斷了對方的話：「妳與Erik認識？」Linda皺起眉，古怪的看了他一眼，「是的──我們算是、有點關係？」

　　「他跟我提起，你似乎跟他有性方面的交流，你們難道不是情人嗎？」Linda因為他的直白，整張臉皺成一團，「我跟他──不可能是男女朋友，Erik他──不是一個適合戀愛的人選。」T'Challa挑起眉，而那女孩在他審視的目光之下接著說：「他或許是一個好的、呃、性伴侶，但他不可靠、不忠誠、也不溫柔，如果我要找一個男朋友，當然是要像你──」

　　「你似乎把他形容得一文不值。」T'Challa打斷了對方的話，比起那女孩想要說的，他更在意的是別人對Erik的評價，他或許與這個堂弟還不熟識，但聽到外人將Erik說的那麼不堪，他心底竟有一些難以言喻的憤怒。

　　Linda清了清喉嚨，與稍早得體大方的形象有些不符，那女孩扯了個微笑，看的出來有多麼的尷尬與勉強，「不聊Erik了──我朋友今晚辦了個派對，你要來嗎？」

＊＊＊

　　事情照著計劃走，他身處與女人堆中，耳邊的音樂震耳欲聾，昏暗的光線照在他臉上，而瓦干達的王子只能故作鎮定的接過一杯又一杯廉價的啤酒──他還沒醉，瓦干達的果酒要比這烈多了，但他也在失去理智的底線，Linda坐在他的右側，微醺的她像機關槍一樣，向T'Challa發射那些他沒有興趣的美國鳥事，而他的左側則是Linda的朋友（Sara？）那女孩穿著低胸的衣服，毫不掩飾地展示自己豐滿的胸部。

　　這兩個女孩完全無法轉移他的注意力，豹神在上，因為他惹眼又誘人的堂弟在這裡（等等，他真的說誘人了嗎？），那人在遠處的餐桌那，完全沒注意到T'Challa的存在，一群人聚在那，玩一個叫做beer pong的遊戲，他不清楚規則是什麼，但他的堂弟顯然佔了上風，因為Erik是人群中唯一還算穿戴整齊的那一個。

　　他想念瓦干達的慶典，他甚至想念Shuri那些聰明的惡作劇。Sara向他靠了過來──對方的胸部壓在了他的手臂上，「你想玩點什麼嗎？T'Challa？」他不知道對方是何時知道他的名字的，但他在學園裡算是小有名氣，在那場＂意外＂發生前，Erik有向他提起，瓦干達的留學生在校園有多神迷，他堂弟的原話是＂他們在猜誰能夠睡到你……或是被你睡，堂哥，你得小心屁股開花了。＂現在想想，那是少數Erik主動向他搭話的時候，而愚笨如T'Challa，他尷尬地沒有回應。

　　「Spin the bottle！」遠處傳來的一聲喊引起大家的注意，幾個人離開了餐桌朝後院走去，T'Challa在兩個女人的拉扯之下也跟了過去──他甚至不知道遊戲規則是什麼──直到Linda在他耳邊解釋「如果你被瓶子轉到了，你必須跟對方擁抱或接吻……」那女孩咯咯笑著，而Sara（Sara？）在另一側補充道：「如果你十秒內沒有行動，就必須法式熱吻，伸舌頭的那一種。」

　　T'Challa嘆了一口氣，他知道法式熱吻是什麼，但他沒有興趣那麼做，後院的草坪上大家圍成一圈，在等待別人加入的同時他很快地傳了封訊息給Shuri。

Princess Shuri

T'Challa：動動你聰明的腦袋，讓我逃出這場派對。  
Shuri：WAT！我老哥居然在參加派對！你在玩什麼？？？你喝醉了嗎？？？

T'Challa：我沒醉，他們在玩一個遊戲叫Spin the bottle，我不想跟任何人接吻。  
Shuri：我覺得你有點醉了OuO，這不是你親親別的小妞的機會嗎？別浪費;)

　　 T'Challa對著那氾濫的表情符號翻了個白眼，好吧，他可能真的醉了，平時的他絕對不會做出如此不得體的行為。

T'Challa：我並不想親親任何的＂小妞＂。  
Shuri：噢OAO？因為你只想親親N'Jadaka？

　　他緩緩從鼻子裡呼了口氣，或許他的確想再親親自己的堂弟，但他不會承認的，而在他能發出任何反駁的訊息之前，稍早把大家聚過來的那位女孩正大聲宣布遊戲開始──T'Challa抬起頭，發現自己的堂弟不知道在何時聚了過來，坐在他的對面偏右方的位置，對方像是才剛發現他一樣，非常不友善的瞪了他一眼。但很快地露出一抹痞氣的假笑。

　　T'Challa身邊坐滿了陌生人，Linda和Sara都分散到了不同的位置去，他能聽到別人竊竊私語地談論著他──或是要怎麼將瓶口轉向他，那個女孩又解釋了一遍遊戲規則，內容就跟Linda和Sara說得差不多，T'Challa已經決定要給每一個轉到他的人一個擁抱──但這並不妨礙其他人親吻，讓他意外的是，多數的人都只是輕碰嘴唇，沒有過激的舉動。

　　很快的，有人把瓶口轉向了他，而T'Challa只是禮貌地笑了笑，大方地給了一個擁抱（他聽到Erik不屑的嗤笑），隨著遊戲的進行，很多人也轉到了他的堂弟，Erik大多會親吻對方，然後朝T'Challa的方向看一眼──接著輪到Erik轉瓶──T'Challa看著周邊有些躁動的人群，和其他女孩嘰嘰喳喳地說著如果被轉到了就要故意停十秒再主動親Erik。

　　他的心臟亂了節奏，這個無趣又單調的遊戲突然讓他有些緊張了起來，Erik轉瓶的力道很大──那個綠色的玻璃瓶高速的旋轉，他盯著那個瓶子，但那玩意兒似乎完全沒有要慢下來的預兆，他往Erik的方向瞟了一眼，正巧和那人對上了眼。但Erik很快就移開了視線。

　　那個瓶子慢慢地停了下來──瓶口指的方向與T'Challa差了十萬八千里──它指著一個坐在Erik右側的男孩，而這一次，Erik並沒有親吻對方，那男孩僵在原地，顯然想要拖延個十秒的時間，但他堂弟強硬的拉過對方，給了一個漫不經心的擁抱，這遊戲一下又從緊張刺激降到了無聊透頂，T'Challa低下頭研究自己鞋底的花樣。

　　下半輪的進展速度很快，令人驚訝的是，沒人再把瓶子指向T'Challa，當他注意到的時候，別人正用瓶子戳著他的肩膀，T'Challa接過那個空酒瓶，他走向中央，彎下腰，轉瓶前他看向Erik──對方沒看他，像是對身下的草坪有極大的興趣。

　　他轉動那個瓶子，不知為何，後院突然陷入一片寧靜，每個人都屏息以待，而T'Challa則是心不在焉地想著何時能回家──直到人群爆出一聲尖叫，他才回過神，腳邊的瓶子已經停了，他愣愣的看著瓶口的方向，順著那個位置抬頭。

　　Erik看著他，臉上沒有笑意──周圍的雜音似乎都在這一刻被按上了靜音。眾人拍手，幾個女孩甚至掏出了手機──他不知道為什麼周圍的氣氛比剛剛要熱烈許多，大家像是在看好戲一般的歡呼，有些人甚至嚎叫＂接吻！接吻！＂（或許氣氛從剛開始就是那麼熱烈，只是直到瓶子指向Erik之前他都不在乎罷了。）

　　他走向自己的堂弟，而Erik已經站起身，對方穿著無袖的背心，手臂上的刺青與曲線嶄露無遺，那人低聲地對他說：「別勉強──」臉上一抹嘲諷的笑，他堂弟甚至伸出手，反常地要給他一個友好的擁抱，T'Challa愣在原地。

　　此刻他才意識到自己有多醉──他根本不想要擁抱Erik，充斥酒精的腦袋只有一個想法，就是吻他，Erik不耐煩的嘖了一聲，但沒有像剛才一樣強硬地把他拉進懷裡，「你他媽愣在那裡做什麼？」對方咒罵著，而T'Challa突然明白了一點──

　　Shuri說的沒錯，看到對方氣急敗壞的樣子不知為何讓他感覺十分愉快，人群們高喊著，那些他根本不介意的同學像是在等新年煙火一樣的倒數，十、九、八──

　　Erik緊緊皺著眉，平時高深莫測的表情終於露出一點破綻，那人看起來相當不安，甚至還有些慌張，七、六、五──對方抓住了他的袖口，他聽見自己開口，但那些聲音在人群的喊聲下不是很清晰：「擁抱還是親吻，你來決定。」

　　四、三、二──他的堂弟沒有動作，只是愣愣地眨眼，一，T'Challa抓住對方寬鬆的衣領，毫不費力就把對方扯了過來，Erik順從的歪過頭，嘴唇因為驚訝而微張，T'Challa甚至不需要試探就能將舌頭伸進去，他舔著對方濕熱的口腔。

　　閃光燈瘋狂地閃爍，陣陣尖叫就快要炸破他的耳膜，他一手扣住對方的後頸，手指插進那頭髒辮之中，他感到自由、放縱──從沒想過衝動是那麼的痛快，他退開時Erik的嘴唇又濕又紅，那人勾起一抹笑──他說：「我還以為你恨我。」

　　在T'Challa能開口回應之前，對方再度封住他的嘴，在人群的歡呼之下，他們彼此啃食，像飢餓已久的野獸──他們親吻，卻不知道心底那股異樣的感情是什麼。


	2. Chapter 2

＊＊＊

　　他還記得自己第一次見到T'Challa的時候，那時候他對瓦干達有很多的憧憬，有很多幻想，他的床邊故事是關於芭絲特如何眷顧當時貧瘠的大地──但當時的他卻從未想過，為何自己的父親從沒想要回家，偶爾一兩句說著，要帶他看瓦干達的夕陽，但也未曾真的實行，直到他的雙親在意外中身亡，他才有幸見到他父親時時叨念的國王。

　　但也十年了──很多細節他已記不清了，只能想起T'Chaka是個相當嚴厲的人，繃起的臉部看不出一點悲傷，Erik向他行禮時，那人只是點頭，叫他N'Jadaka，他沒有去反駁對方給他的稱呼，只是暗自收起心底的不愉快，國王沒有哭，沒有為自己的弟弟留下任何一滴淚，處此之外，當別人問起他父親的葬身處，國王替他選擇了美國的墓園，而不是瓦干達。

　　他母親不是瓦干達人，依照傳統，她不能接受瓦干達的葬送，因為這莫名其妙的無聊理由，他父親竟連死了也不能回家。當時的T'Challa就站在國王的身側，穿的是西裝而不是傳統的禮袍，那人舉止幽雅，說話談吐也與他完全不同，年紀只比他大上兩歲卻非常成熟。

　　這一切──與他想像的完全不同。

　　而那個能真正讓他了解瓦干達的人也死了，所以當國王問起他之後的去處，他馬上拒絕回到祖國，他不想在那邊假裝自己多可憐，他的叔叔也沒有堅持，只向他明說了會提供金錢上的資助，就在下午坐專機離開了。

　　他眼睜睜的看著夢想中的瓦干達在自己眼前碎裂，還是在自己父母葬禮的那一天。接下來的十年，他除了偶爾到戶頭領那筆巨額的零用錢，他與瓦干達再無任何關連。這樣也好，他不用見到自己假惺惺的叔叔和他們虛偽的嘴臉。

　　然而這樣的寧靜被一通電話打破了。瓦干達的國王親自向他說明了自己的兒子要到美國的事情，說真的，十年沒見了，突然這樣攀關係也不知道是多厚的臉皮，這些年來他自己打工，除非必要幾乎不碰帳戶裡的任何一毛錢──他該拒絕的，但當時的自己也不知道是中了什麼幻術，再猶豫一陣之後勉強答應對方的要求。

　　或許是因為，即使他這輩子沒去過瓦干達，即使夢想早就碎裂，他依舊想要家人，無條件寵愛你的人、真正關心、照顧你的人。他大概是被雷打到了才會突然如此感性，真不知道當時的自己他媽的腦子是不是出了問題。

　　接著過沒幾日，T'Challa來了，既迷網又笨拙，一點也不像他記憶中慢條斯理的王子──對方穿著西裝（搭飛機穿西裝？），寬闊的肩線與窄腰，要不是那是他有血緣關係的堂哥，要不是T'Challa行李箱上一隻愚蠢的犀牛玩偶，或許他會向那人調情，但這想法也只到對方說出要找美國女友的那一刻而已，瓦干達的女人顯然玩不夠，竟還要來美國。

　　有時候他會不由自主的放下戒心，通常是T'Challa耍笨的時候，又或是他根本沒睡醒，腦子還一團泥的時候，但這不妨讓他看見T'Challa有多為他著迷，是的，自戀如Erik，他就算再怎麼自我感覺良好還是能分出錯覺與現實的差別。

　　尤其對方的眼神如此炙熱，他堂哥卻極盡所能的忽視自己的慾望，這讓他相當的──不爽，也不是說他就愛搞亂倫之類的，但那人時不時的露骨，卻又自我壓抑，在他二十幾年來的人生裡，只有他挑逗別人的份，可沒有他被玩弄這種可笑的事。

　　但T'Challa卻總是無辜的做一些下流事，接著再對他生氣，在走廊上對他大吼，沒有辱罵，但語氣裡明顯就是責備──長的太好看又不是他的錯。

　　那傢伙也不知道在搞什麼，口口聲聲說要搞美國妞，卻連最簡單的Linda都沒搞上，害的他也不自覺得在意了起來，而過沒多久他終於聽到Linda把他堂哥約出去的消息，Erik扯了扯嘴角，想著T'Challa對他在意大概也只是一時的新鮮感而已。

　　他不爽到在早上八點就在外面喝酒找女人，從幾個貼上來的婊子中選了一個帶回家，他有預感T'Challa還在家裡，但他才不管──然後T'Challa吻了他，還是伸舌頭的那一種，接著落荒而逃，那一刻Erik很清楚，他們對彼此都有性趣。

　　這樣的性張力通常在上過床之後會減緩很多（經驗談），但當他終於等到他的笨堂哥回來，對方竟笑著跟他說：「或許你是該介紹對象給我。」好避免意外再產生的狗屁話，他氣到想一拳打爛對方的白牙，本想提出的事也突然無所謂了。

　　反正他堂哥對他再怎麼有性趣。都無所謂。  
　　他們彼此互相厭惡，也不是一天兩天的事了。

＊＊＊

　　所以現在的情況，還真的是意料之外，好在那些蠢貨不知道他們的血緣關係，不然他Killmonger的名聲只會更難聽，T'Challa的吻技出乎意料的好，對方口腔裡那股酒味，他不用仔細聞也知道那是大學特有的混酒特調──把所有最廉價的酒混在一起，喝起來無感，但醉起來很快，T'Challa的手向下滑，手掌緊緊掐住了他的臀部。

　　那些歡呼聲只是叫得更野──他是不在意公共場和親熱，但這意亂情迷的程度他可不想讓所有人都瞧見，他拉開距離，兩人的唇還貼在一起：「T'Challa。」他的聲音嘶啞──瓦干達的王子側過頭咬著他的嘴唇，「我們該走了。」他難得溫和的說，另一隻手牢牢抱住對方緊貼他的身體，很暖，不知道是因為酒精的作用，還是那人的體溫本來就高。

　　T'Challa笑了兩聲，把手塞進了Erik的衣擺裡，而他反應相當快的，拉著那人的手臂直接走進了屋子裡，庭園裡還有人對著他們吹口哨，女孩們的笑聲可歡了，拉進客房內，Erik被他堂哥壓在牆上，又是一陣溼吻──他知道對方醉了，但俗話不是說酒後吐真言，他相信眼前這個人才是真正丟下所有虛偽的T'Challa。

　　「你要做嗎？」他的唇抵在那人的嘴角，對方勃起的性器正頂著他的腿根，隔著衣料他都能感覺到對方的尺寸──又粗又長，在褲襠下硬的發疼，Erik舔唇，勾起一抹笑，「看看你，沒辦法對女人勃起，卻對自己的堂弟發情了嗎？」

　　T'Challa把腿卡進他的兩腿之間，像是一隻等待狩獵的豹正伏在他身上，「跪下。」對方命令道，半瞇著眼，嘴唇因接吻而溼腫，「Excuse me？」他歪過頭問道，不確定自己究竟聽見了什麼，對方靠過來，吐出的熱氣就在他耳邊，「我希望你跪下，N'Jadaka。」他被對方命令式的口吻嚇了一跳，但一陣興奮的顫抖穿透他的背脊。

　　Erik跪了下來，T'Challa穿著鞋的腳背正好貼在他的囊袋下，對方解開褲練，掏出勃起的陰莖，那根深色的性器上面布滿了繃起的血管，T'Challa撸動了兩下，從前端流出了一些黏液，Erik伸出手，卻被對方突然往上頂的腳給僵住了動作。

　　「別動。」那人低語，般垂的眼眸，深褐的瞳仁變得一團黑，T'Challa看著他，目不轉睛的，一邊自慰了起來，「你想要我碰你嗎？」他問，而Erik看著黏稠的前液流出，嚥了嚥，他不甘願的點頭，瓦干達的王子笑了笑，與平時的溫和完全不同。

　　「要是你乖乖的，我就給你你想要的，好嗎？」Erik從沒有服從過別人，他向來是掌握主導權的那一個，而他也不甘被別人領導，只是這一次他溫順的點頭，嘴腳彎了彎，「是的，哥。」他甜膩的說，T'Challa加快了撫慰自己的速度，他眼看著自己堂哥的老二越脹越大，龜頭幾乎抵在他的鼻尖上，卻完全沒有碰觸到。

　　他在地上動了動，但對方的腳尖又很快的抵上他的囊袋，像是在警告他別亂動，他的腳跪的發麻，而嘴裡的唾液不斷分泌，但他唯一能做的就是看著他堂哥仰起頭，大手握著自己的陰莖不斷套弄，他眼睜睜的看著對方繃緊的囊袋──「張嘴。」

　　張大了嘴，他伸出舌頭，T'Challa把龜頭抵在他的舌尖上，他終於嚐到了對方前液腥鹹的澀味，接著是大量的精液，他堂哥往前挺腰，把整根肉棒操進了他的嘴裡，Erik呃了一聲，卻沒有吐出對方的性器，而是一下一下的吞嚥對方的精液，接著把剩餘的體液吸乾淨。

　　他的東西再褲子裡騷動，脹的發疼，一些精液留下嘴角，沾在了他的鬍子上，T'Challa抽出自己的東西，把他從地上拉起，那人整了整他的衣領，替他擦乾淨嘴角。

　　那人說：「我們該回家了。」

＊＊＊


	3. Chapter 3

＊＊＊

　　他無法思考，腦袋被情慾攪亂，視線中唯一專注的就是Erik臣服的姿態，那讓他的血液沸騰，讓他的下腹緊縮，對方迷茫的眼神向他懇求著釋放──這是第一次，第一次他終於感到自己掌握了一切，他終於不必去思考後果，沒有國家要保衛，沒有王位要繼承，只有他和Erik。

　　在回程的路上，Erik緊靠在他身邊，他弟弟抓緊了他的手臂，一只腿悄悄的掛上他的大腿，那人晃動著腰，像發情的貓一樣尋求慰藉，而T'Challa一隻手抓住了對方的肩頸，以防那人違抗他的命令，他傾身，在Erik耳邊低語：「當個乖孩子，你忍得住的。」

　　那人向他投射一道怒視，嘴裡低聲咒罵著T'Challa高高在上的語調，卻依舊服從，Erik掙扎了一下，一隻手貼向他的面頰，「那你親親我？」那人調笑的問道，T'Challa目光瞥向對方撐起的褲襠，輕笑一聲，低頭去咬自己堂弟那雙豐厚的唇。

　　他相信那個Uber司機已經要嚇壞了，他能感覺到對方漸快的車速，和慢慢調大音量的音箱，好掩飾那些毫不知恥的低吟。他不該這麼做的──這一切與他該有的姿態完全不同，他不該在後車座與男人親熱，更不該當著所有人的面親吻自己的堂弟。

　　而現在，他正要將這個人操進床墊裡。

　　Erik、是Erik喚醒了那些他不該有的思緒，他的堂弟挑逗著他的神經，揭開他一直隱藏的慾望，看著那雙眼，他想要給予所有，而那張狂妄的嘴只能發出喘息，Erik是最危險的豹，充滿尖刺與傷痕的身軀，他想要全部撫平──

　　不可否認的，他對自己的堂弟有著不一般的感情，若他出身在紐約，他肯定會將這些情緒歸為性慾所帶來的引力，但正因為他來自瓦干達──所以他清楚明白，這並不只是性，其中有更深的含意，就像被分開的靈魂正以緩慢的速度黏合在一起。

　　那是Erik不會明白的──但不論他們有多不願意正視這正在發芽的情感，T'Challa知道他們能夠忽視一陣子，卻沒法無視一輩子。

＊＊＊

　　他坐在床上，大腿敞開，而Erik將頭埋在他的跨間，落下的髒辮隨著他的動作搖擺，那人從喉頭裡發出一聲滿足的呻吟，軟舌舔過他的龜頭，將溢出的前液舔淨，那人低下頭，想把整根性氣吞入嘴中，但T'Challa先一步扯著對方後頸的碎髮，往後拉，Erik伸出的舌頭只差一點就能碰到他完全勃起的陰莖，比剛才還要硬──也更加粗挺。

　　那人張著嘴，微顫的眼睫朝上看著他，此刻的Erik似乎已經不在意被掌控，那人乖巧的只想要自己的性慾得到舒張，「哥──」那人輕喚道，從語氣他就能感知到對方刻意的引誘，他扯過那人的腦袋，開口咬向對方紅潤腫脹的唇。Erik嗚咽一聲，跨坐在他腿上，開始搖晃著臀部，好讓他們的性器摩擦，對方還穿著的內褲現在已經濕了一塊。

　　T'Challa親吻著自己的堂弟，一隻手撫過那人的背脊，牢牢將對方的臀肉抓在手裡，他低垂的眼看著眼前的景色──或許他醉的根本不是酒，而是那人挑釁的目光和自傲的態度。放開那雙被他咬破的唇角，Erik看著他，一隻手揉捏著褲襠裡的東西。

　　「轉身。」他的堂弟乖巧的轉過身，那件繃緊的黑色底褲立刻湊到了T'Challa面前，Erik俯下身整個身體貼上了他，而那豐滿的臀部就頂在他鼻尖，他甚至還能感覺到對方的勃起卡在他的胸膛，沉甸甸的囊袋貼在他的鎖骨上，Erik再度抓住他的陰莖，貪婪的放入嘴中。

　　這一切發生的飛快，雖無與男性做愛的經驗，但T'Challa依靠著野性的本能將那人的內褲拉下，不能完全脫下的布料卡在那人的臀部下圍，被勒緊的臀肉從邊緣溢出，他用雙手擠壓對方的屁股，手指深深陷入，接著輕拍一下，在上頭留下了微紅的掌痕。

　　Erik吸著他的老二，喉頭裡發出一聲含糊地呻吟，那人發顫的唇舌只是帶來更多快感，掰開自己堂弟的臀瓣，那個緊閉的穴口露了出來，那圈肌肉緊緊閉著，皺褶那圈的皮膚顏色要比其他部位都還深，T'Challa伸出舌尖，試探性的舔了舔，Erik立刻弓起腰部，那根粗大的陰莖從他嘴裡滑出，「操──」那人咒罵，幾乎是迫不急待的把自己的屁股往T'Challa的臉上湊。

　　他會意過來，舌頭舔著那圈肌肉，沒有絲毫耐心的，把舌尖探進那個小洞裡，Erik整個人軟了下來，臉埋進了他的跨間，粗糙的鬍子蹭過他的囊袋，隨著舌頭的深入，Erik開始搖晃起臀部，崩在褲子裡的陰莖在他胸前蹭著，他的舌頭舔過對方柔軟的內壁。

　　「T'Challa……」雙手抓住對方的搖擺的臀部，他壓制住自己堂弟的動作，開始用舌頭操著那逐漸張開的軟肉，Erik喘息，撐起手想掙扎，但他只是緊緊抱住對方的腰，在Erik無處可逃的情況下把舌頭探入深處，但那究竟是舌頭，長度與粗度都無法與他的性器相比，T'Challa從邊縫插入一根手指，另一隻手依舊緊緊將Erik捆住。

　　當舌尖深入時，他將手指抽出，而插入手指時，他則是細細舔著那圈嫩肉，Erik大聲喘息著，握著他的老二，力度大得像是在報復，但卻用嘴唇細細吻著，像是想要吸入，但又因無法平穩的喘息而無法如願。

　　再加入另一根手指，那個肉穴已經被塞的緊繃，那圈軟肉勒緊他的指頭，他簡直不敢想像真正插入陰莖時這個窄穴該如何承受──於是他細細擴張著，兩隻手指在狹窄的通道內開合，Erik的兩隻腿開始發抖，他能感覺到對方壓在他鎖骨上的囊袋開始緊繃。

　　親吻對方的臀尖，T'Challa轉著手指，換了個方向繼續抽插，Erik張著嘴，啞掉的嗓子發不出一生完整的呻吟，「要射了？」他低聲的問，插入了第三根手指，現在那個窄穴已經被撐開，勉強吃進突來的第三根手指，Erik含糊的應答著，並沒有因疼痛而喊叫，反而顯得更加興奮。

　　他的堂弟不再掙扎，開始搖動腰部，在T'Challa的手上操著自己──這個姿勢能讓他手指進出的畫面在他面前完整撥放，但他也想看看那人的臉，看他倔降惡毒的堂弟此刻是如何瞇著眼，享受屁股被手指操弄，對方搖擺的速度加快，幾乎要騎到他的臉上來。

　　Erik向後弓起，整個起身坐起，前前後後挺動著腰部，幾乎把瓦干達的王子當成了活著的自慰器，兩隻手壓在他的胸上，T'Challa配合對方的挺動操得更兇，他能聽見自己堂弟喪失理智的淫語，破碎的喊叫裡全是髒亂的讚揚。

　　T'Challa再度伸出舌頭，硬是將舌尖擠進那緊繃的縫隙中，Erik像是受不了刺激，一聲低吼，那人的肉穴收縮著，緊緊絞住他的手指，那人腰部一抽一抽的，滾燙的精液全射在沒有脫下的底褲裡，他堂弟像是失了神，軟著腰向後直接坐在了他的臉上。

　　將手指抽出時Erik發出了一聲痛苦的低吟，而T'Challa只覺得腿間充血的性器已經腫脹發疼，他握住自己陰莖，上下撸動，鼻尖埋在那人的臀縫裡，幾乎無法呼吸，Erik搖搖晃晃地站起，他甚至能看見對方顫抖的腳尖，Erik扯下掛在大腿上的內褲──正當他以為自己的堂弟要丟下他去浴室清洗，Erik卻在冰冷的木質地板上跪了下來，上半身貼著地面，屁股高高翹起。

　　那人掰開自己的臀肉，把一根手指插了進去，他知道自己的堂弟是什麼意思，但對方才剛高潮，敏感的後穴肯定受不了被插入的刺激「Erik……你才剛射過……」他看著床下的景色，手邊撸動的速度加快了，「這樣你會受傷的。」他警告道，而對方只是發出一聲低啞的哼笑，「別囉嗦了，哥哥。」那人挑釁的，兩隻手各插了一個指頭進去，好把狹窄的入口在他面前掰開。

　　他看著對方硬是打開的肉穴，裡頭紅色的嫩肉一縮一縮的──T'Challa坐起身，他坐在床沿，而他的弟弟則是跪趴在地上將屁股提供給他，他抓著性器的底部，用自己粗長的陰莖拍打對方的臀肉，龜頭一下一下蹭過那人張著的穴口。

　　Erik晃了晃腰，「快啊，老哥──這不是你一直想要的嗎？」顯然在高潮後Erik又恢復了自己壞嘴的能力，但對方語氣裡的急切，可躲不過他靈敏的聽覺，T'Challa伸手，把對方一邊的臀部掰的更開，Erik被自己堂哥突然的動作給嚇了一跳，整個身體震了一下。

　　「你想要嗎？」他問──T'Challa知道自己的腦子早就清醒了，但他寧可裝做自己還醉著，龜頭貼著那人的入口，那一圈肌肉開合著，迫不及待的想將它吃入，「你覺得自己是個乖孩子嗎？Erik？」他把龜頭插入，但沒有多做停留就馬上抽出。

　　Erik氣憤的低吼，「只有乖孩子能拿獎勵。」那人沒有回答，只是更急切的把屁股向後貼向他，T'Challa咬著下唇，實在受不了這樣的誘惑，他稍微站起身，挺著腰就一口氣插到了底，囊袋緊貼著對方臀部下緣，Erik捲起腳趾，兩隻手緊抓著地面。

　　對方顫抖的身體說明了他的弟弟還無法適應他的大小，但T'Challa唯一能感覺到的，就是那人緊繃的窄穴包覆著他，沒有潤滑過的肉壁緊緊絞著他不放，那人的窄穴收縮著，像是要把他推出，但只是增加更多快感，T'Challa抓住眼前緊實的腰，五指陷進那人的恥骨。

　　他開始抽插，挺動腰部，把這個壞傢伙操的一句話也說不出口，乾澀的通道讓他難以加快速度，每次抽出他都能看見對方被陰莖拖出的腸肉，看起來像是不願意讓他離開，但他清楚知道那只是缺乏潤滑所造成的痛苦現象。

　　緩緩的，他花時間把那個肉穴操軟，性器所分泌出的前液讓窄穴更加濕軟──到最後，Erik張著嘴大口呼吸，喉頭裡只能發出無意義的單音，卻依舊叫個不停，那人軟掉的身體就要滑到地上，全靠T'Challa緊抓的那雙手，把對方的屁股狠狠固定在原地。

　　他能看見地上的點點液體，他能感知到對方每一次高潮肉穴都會抽蓄緊縮，他也知道Erik光靠前列腺就經歷了多次高潮──而他依舊懷抱希望的想著，這是他弟弟的第一次，但他清楚知道，那是不可能的，於是T'Challa只能一下又一下，用自己粗長的性器折磨對方的軟肉，讓那人全身沾滿他的氣息，向豹神祈禱至此之後，他堂弟只唯他一人所有。

　　不知道過了多就，Erik放棄了求繞，那張嘴除了呻吟說不出任何一句話，T'Challa放下那人的腰，讓Erik直接趴倒在地上，他壓上對方寬厚的背部，兩人緊密的貼合在一起，只有他抽出性器時，臀部會短暫的分離，但每一次插入都會更加深入──

　　瓦干達的王子像是初嘗性愛的少年，孜孜不倦的操著自己堂弟的屁股，多次忍下自己逐漸迭起的高潮，只為了讓這場野獸般的交合能夠持續更久，Erik的臀肉在他的抽插下被撞得通紅，T'Challa低頭去咬那人的後頸，細細親吻肩上豹斑狀的刺青。

　　他想把這個人帶回瓦干達，想把這位未來的親王鎖在自己的房間裡，他想要每一日都獨佔這人的一切，他放縱的想著，他不想要統治一個王國──他只想要統治這個人。

　　雙手緊抱住Erik的腰，他把對方困在懷裡，更加不留情的挺動著腰，一個翻身，Erik換到了上位，但他被操軟的堂弟只能向後躺倒在他懷裡，那人的陰莖在多次高潮下只能微微勃起，張大的腿搖搖晃晃地掛在空中，T'Challa一隻手壓著那人的下腹──或許是錯覺，但他隱約能感覺到自己的陰莖在那人腸道裡抽送。

　　最後一次挺入，他確實的撞在了那人的前列腺上，Erik啞叫著，艱難的射出最後一點稀淡的精液，而T'Challa則是趁對方肉穴緊縮時又狠狠操了好幾回，才深埋在對方的體能中射精，厚重的囊袋緊縮，粗大的陰莖抽搐著，將一股一股腥臭的液體全部注入。

　　他捨不得抽出，只是側過身讓Erik躺回了地上，他的堂弟喘著氣，艱難的伸展著腰部，「操，不知道我明天還能不能下床。」那人扭過頭看向他，本來銳利兇惡的褐眼，現在通紅的沾著淚水，對方扭了扭屁股，讓T'Challa逐漸癱軟的性器又在那人體內捅了幾下。

　　T'Challa張嘴，許多問題想問──你願意與我回到瓦干達嗎？你願意告訴我你的祕密嗎？因為在瓦干達，性從來都不是性而已，無論多粗暴都是野性的靈魂交流，是付諸身心的信任，是互相認同的交合。

　　但他的美國堂弟只是扯了扯嘴角，用低啞的聲音問。  
　　「我這樣夠乖了嗎？哥哥？」

＊＊＊


End file.
